saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Maggie Williamson
Maggie Williamson * Name: Maggie Jean Williamson * Supernatural Type: Human, Imbued. * Age: 9 years old (imbued when she was 7) * Archtype: Child * Creed: Innocence Called "The Voice of the Heralds" or "The Golden Child" by many, Maggie Williamson came to play a central role during the Trials of Caine and the Conflagration. Discovered intitally by Viktor Patrenov and believed to be a were-creature of some kind, it wasn't until she was taken in by Caelia McDougall that her true nature was discovered. During her time at the Tremere Chantry, Maggie would have prophecies regarding the Trials given to her which she would then pass along to the Gather to aid them. It was told to the Gather by Lucifer himself that Maggie would play a critical role in the End Times and that her survival was paramount. Origins Born in St. Augustine, Florida in the spring of 2006, Maggie would live a mostly unevnetful life. She was an honor-roll student of Mason Elementary, she had lots of friends, and parents who loved her. It wasn't until she and her father were "imbued" by the mysterious Heralds that her life would change forever. Her father and her were attacked. She didn't want to hurt it, but her father wanted to protect her from it. Imbued Life became very difficult for Maggie after her Imbuing. She heard voices that called to her constantly, telling her things she didn't understand. She tried talking to her parents but found that was useless. Her mother, a bystander, had no idea what was happening to her daughter or her husband. Her father, a Defender, knew what had happened to her but didn't know how to respond to her. To cope with the horror of what she saw everyday, she escaped into drawing the strange symbols of the Imbued and into her own mind. Her father met the Wayward hunter Dwayne Masters and he became more isolated and violent toward her and her mother. Her father was eventually killed, killing himself driving a explosive truck into what was the old Tremere Chantry. Maggie regressed further inward, the only parent who could understand her now dead. Caelia McDougall The kindred of St. Augustine, responding to the attack, sent out Viktor Patrenov and Caelia McDougall to investigate her. Maggie could see them both as they were and while not intimated by them, she was frightened of Viktor. Caelia however Maggie sensed a storng, maternal like quality to her and took to her very quickly. Caelia recipocated the feelings, and a bond was formed between the two. Caelia would visit Maggie regularly, using her abilities of Flight to take the little girl flying or sometimes swimming. To Caelia, Maggie was the child she never had. To Maggie, Caelia was the mother she needed. The two would become almost inseperable for the duration of her stay at the Tremere Chantry. The Trials and The Conflagration Maggie was often the victim of strong 'visions' or 'prophecies' during the Trials. These prophecies were meant as guides, sent by the Heralds, to aid the gather as to the goal and direction of the Trial. This often proved invaluable, but often made her a target to Lillith and her agents. During the Trial of Pride, Maggie disappeared with Saulot after Lasombra atatcked them. Saulot was swallowed into the abyss and Maggie left to the chaos of the refugee centers created in the wake of Jacksonville's destruction. She was gone for some time but was captured by the agents of Magnus Olivera, a Nephandi who designed to use her to his own ends. She was recused by Caelia and her group though after they found her at Magnus's mansion. Calling in the Nephandi's presence to the Technocracy, Caelia grabbed her during the chaos and hurried her back to the Chantry. She would stay there the duration of the Conflagration. Current Timeline During this timeline, Maggie's whereabouts or her destiny in this timeline are currently unknown.